1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a construction machine that includes a work arm.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a construction machine known in the related art capable of performing various types of work with different work tools attached to a base constituted with a hydraulic excavator. As disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H 5-295901, a work tool mounted at such a construction machine may include a spring device for reducing the load applied from the work tool to the arm of the construction machine so as to prevent damage to the arm due to an overload.
However, there is a problem to be addressed with regard to work tools in the related art in that the response of the operating force is slow and the work tool operability becomes poor to result in low work efficiency.